6P9
The 6P9 is a handgun that appears in Far Cry 3, Far Cry 4, Far Cry 5, and the expansion pack Dead Living Zombies. ''Far Cry 3 . It is exceptionally accurate at close range and can be used while on a Zipline.|In-Game Description|Far Cry 3}} The '''6P9' appears Far Cry 3. While the weapon can be purchased for $680, it is much easier to unlock it at the start of the game by liberating the first Radio Tower outside of the village after being rescued by Dennis Rogers. The 6P9 is a compact 9x18mm pistol, and can be equipped with a suppressor, extended magazine or night sight. It has low damage, high accuracy and an 8-round magazine size. However, the pistol can only equip 2 attachments at once, making the player choose between the three. Gallery FC3_cutout_handgun_6p9.png|The 6P9 as it appears in Far Cry 3 (FC3) 6P9 Icon.png|Ditto, HUD icon 6P9 stats.jpg|Ditto, stats. (FC3) 6P9 Attachment 1 Sound Suppressor.PNG|Suppressed 6P9 FC3 6P9 First-Person View.png|First-person view of the 6P9. FC3 6P9 Iron Sights.png|Iron sights of the 6P9. (FC3) 6P9 Paint Job 1 Dry Lands.PNG|Dry Lands (FC3) 6P9 Paint Job 2 Jungle.PNG|Jungle (FC3) 6P9 Paint Job 3 Fire.PNG|Fire (FC3) 6P9 Paint Job 4 Black.PNG|Black (FC3) 6P9 Paint Job 5 Green.PNG|Green (FC3) 6P9 Paint Job 6 2-Tone Yellow.PNG|2-Tone Yellow ''Far Cry 4 , its small size and precision make it ideal for clandestine wetwork.|In-Game Description|Far Cry 4}} The '''6P9' returns in Far Cry 4. It becomes available for purchase after completing the misson A Cultural Exchange and costs 30,000 rupees. It is the fastest firing semi-auto pistol in the game. This is compromised by it having the lowest damage per shot and poorest performance at range requiring 3 shot up close and 6 at a distance against army beheaders. On a brighter note, It can fit two attachments and its hipfire also has the tightest spread of all pistols. It is tied with the D50 for fastest reload speed. In general, The 6P9 is not the worst pistol but unless you prefer speed over power, there are better options. Its draw time is identical to all other pistols bar the M-712. Like all other non-heavy pistols, the 6P9 has a range limit of 60m which is well beyond where you will use the 6P9 effectively. However, the weapon's main advantage is its stealth capability. It's high accuracy and ability to be suppressed makes it one of the best non-signature silenced secondaries in the game, reliably taking out almost all enemy types in the game with a single, well-placed headshot. It also has good mobility, but as mentioned above, it is not very useful when going loud, due to the mediocre firing rate and abysmal damage. ''Far Cry 5 Added to the game with the release of the ''Dead Living Zombies expansion, the 6P9 is back in Far Cry 5. The weapon can be fitted with a skin, a suppressor, and an extended magazine, but lacks an optical upgrade. Tips * The 6P9 is capable of fitting the extended 10 round magazine and a suppressor at the same time. * The 6P9 is an extremely good stealth weapon for the first half of the game; especially when Heavy Beatdown, is not unlocked, as you can shoot a Heavy Gunner in the back of the head * It is a very accurate handgun; the recoil is low enough to make very rapid follow-up shots. Trivia *The 6P9 is based on the real-world 'PB Pistol'2018 July 4, . Retrieved 2018 September 1. *The 6P9 is the only pistol in Far Cry 3 to have its real life caliber and magazine capacity. *In Far Cry 3, it is impossible to buy the 6P9 as it will become free once the radio tower is deactivated in the tutorial. *In the sidequest Wherefore Art Thou Juliet, "Romeo" attempts to kill his lover with a 6P9. *The 6P9 is very similar to the Silent Makarov 6P9 from Far Cry 2; the main difference being that the 6P9's suppressor can be detached in later games. *The Makarov PM, in real life, is a particularly accurate and economical pistol popular for its simplicity, compactness, lethality, accuracy, and affordable ammunition. *The real life 6P9 has a unique suppressor that cannot be attached to any other gun, while the in-game 6P9 has a generic pistol suppressor. In reality, the suppressor is made specifically for the PBS and can be removed for storage or compact carry. *It is the only hand gun in Far Cry 3 that can be silenced, if the 1911 "Shadow" is not counted. References Category:Far Cry 3 Weapons Category:Pistols Category:Handguns Category:Far Cry 4 Weapons